<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azkaban Days by weirdsisters99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496930">Azkaban Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdsisters99/pseuds/weirdsisters99'>weirdsisters99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ripple of Change [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azkaban, Deep deep down, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts First Year- mentioned, Hurt No Comfort, I guess there is some comfort, Manipulative Dumbledore- implied, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape is Bad at Feelings, Severus Snape is So Done, Sirius Black Angst, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black in Azkaban, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, Unexpected Visitors, Worried Sirius, Worried Snape, not yet at least</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdsisters99/pseuds/weirdsisters99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Snap-Shots of Sirius's time in Azkaban with visits from a very surly Severus who is very much done with his godson's various shenanigans.  </p><p>They both need a break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ripple of Change [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Azkaban Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So you know how I said I would be publishing the second year...? Yeah... I had this little plot bunny pop up and had to add it to the series. I hope no one minds. It's more Sirius angst and Severus being very much done with everyone.</p><p>Please Comment down below, I really appreciate the praise and it helps me write more consistently and keeps me happy with my writing. </p><p>Thanks again for all the support you've given me so far.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why would you want to talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people?” Lucius sneered as he and his companion boarded the boat to Azkaban. “And come to this of all places to do so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to mock him,” Severus lied. “And I thought I told you not to ask me such inane questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My favor was getting you a visit to Black,” the blond drawled, sniffing in disdain. “I’ve done that. Anything that follows is courtesy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two drew into themselves, not speaking as they watched the icy water lap against the edges of the boat. A chill in the air seemed to freeze their lungs from the inside out as the looming tower of Azkaban crept ever closer. Severus could feel as every warm piece in his body started to withdraw into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius shivered next to him before gesturing to the auror accompanying them, who sighed and cast a patronus--a koi fish winding around all three of them as the dementors power darkened along the waters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were docked Severus hopped to his feet, curling his black robes around him like a blanket and doing his best to maintain his composure in the face of the beings that had haunted the few days he had spent imprisoned in this horrible place. He pointedly shoved the memories away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Righ’ this way,” the auror grumbled, waving for them to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall stay out here,” Lucius murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus hid a grin with a dour scowl before following the auror in. He’d known Lucius would think it below him to enter such a place. Especially considering the sheer amount of imprisoned Death Eaters that would give him grief if they weren’t spitting mad yet. The blond had always been squeamish, wanting to maintain his prim and proper air when and if he could help it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door closed behind him, he cast his own, misty patronus, not daring to let it take its whole form in case the auror would talk. Loose lips sink ships after all. The man merely startled in confusion, before shrugging it off and babbling on about something or another. Severus wouldn’t know. He stopped listening after the first couple of sentences about the man’s children. Why did everyone suddenly want to thrust their own parenting tales and trouble onto him? He didn’t ask for it, and they should learn to keep their problems to themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settled for glaring at the back of the auror’s head and playing with the thought of seeing if he could catch him on fire with his own mind. Dementors passed them in the hallways, shrinking back from the patronuses and making rattling hisses of displeasure. Severus snarled back at them, startling his guide on multiple occasions. The dunderhead. Auror training must have become more lax since Black and Potter trained. This imbecile wouldn’t have passed even in war times if this was how he reacted to Severus. The man was pathetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, right then,” the Auror said, coming to a pause just outside of a row of cells. “He’s on the last one to the left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could we have some privacy?” Severus sneered as he noticed the man leaning towards him as he walked past. “I have some… grievances of a personal nature to air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man frowned, but being a sycophant of Lucius’s, merely shrugged. “Whatever you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus cast a silent Muffiato regardless, his old paranoia winning out. The guard taken care of, he stalked over to the cell he had once been neighbor to before crouching in front of it. “You in there, Black?” he snapped. “I don’t have all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a shuffling noise from the corner of the cell before Severus realized that what he’d thought was a pile of blankets was actually his old… friend. The man was thin as a twig, face gaunt and hair matted. Severus wrinkled his nose as he approached the bars, the smell wafting from him causing him to cast a quick, silent Scourgify.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus?” Black managed to gasp after a few seconds, leaning against the bars. “W-What-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to call me that,” the dour man grumbled, kneeling down to look at him. “You look horrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black laughed, the sound more similar to croaking. “Good to see you too, Sev.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus glared at him. “I came to check on you and all you do is make fun of me. I can just leave if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, Snape, I was messing around.” Black snorted. “It’s not like I have much time to have fun anymore.” He gestured to his surroundings. Every cell within a short walk’s radius was filled with barking mad men and women. Some  of them were crying, huddled in the back corners of their cells, while others stared blankly at the walls. Severus was almost certain that he could see one drawing childish pictures with their own blood on one of the walls, humming an off-tone, disturbing lullaby. Well, it didn’t seem like Black had any coherent company, or anyone capable of speaking, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The potion’s master expression relaxed a little, almost softening. “How are you holding up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black shivered and shook his head. “I know I’m innocent. That’s good enough for me. Not a happy memory that they can take away either. Been using Padfoot too. Still…” he swallowed, looking up at Severus. “How’s Harry? And Remus? Please tell me they’re-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry is safe and being looked after by family according to Dumbledore,” the man interrupted. “He obviously didn’t tell me who it is, given my… record, but he assures me he’s safe and being looked after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Black sighed, settling against the wall. “And Remus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His companion’s breath hitched, “Please, he can’t be- Remus-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is fine as far as I can tell,” Severus snapped back, “He’s gone and buried himself somewhere the owls can’t find him. If he was dead they’d have let someone know, you and I both know that. I just haven’t found him yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black relaxed. “Yeah… Remus has to be safe…” he mumbled to himself. Against his better judgement, Severus cast a slightly stronger patronus, enveloping both of them in its warmth. The other man looked like he could use it. “Thanks, Snape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” he replied, looking at his cell. “I called in a few favors to see you. It seems Pettigrew covered his tracks well. I still haven’t found any sign of him. My guess is he’s gone into hiding from both sides, so it will be impossible to find him until he makes a mistake. As for the courts-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barty won’t let me go,” Black sighed. “Figures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t exactly help considering how you reacted when you were caught, especially given that you went after Pettigrew to begin with,” Severus snapped again. “What were you thinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t.” He swallowed miserably. “And I paid for it, and so did Remus and Harry and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus reached through the bars to slap Black on the face, earning an affronted look. He scowled. “If I am not allowed to blame myself, per your words, then you cannot blame you. If we’re looking for someone to blame for Lily and Potter’s death, then it is Pettigrew. Do you understand me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long drawn out moment of silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Snape. I’ll try to keep that in mind when the dementors are driving me mad again,” Black snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he replied, not bothered at all by the vitriol in his friend’s voice. “Now I have to leave again, but before I do,” he slipped a few potion vials through the bars after making sure the Auror wasn’t looking, “drink those up and give the bottles back. I don’t know when I’ll next be able to sneak a visit in, but you look like the mangy mutt that I know you are and Lupin will be most displeased. I don’t want to deal with his incessant pouting when he sees you’ve wasted away. He’s always been so uncomfortably… emotional.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black barked out a laugh, before accepting the vials, downing them without gagging. “It’s a sad day,” he managed as he smacked his mouth open and close, “when your potions taste better than the food here.” He gave Severus a shrewd look. “What were they anyways?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The usual care package: Nutrition Potion, Bone Strengthening Potion, and some Dreamless Sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prisoner sat up, “Wait you put-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slumped to the ground, dead to the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus grinned. “I love it when they drop like that,” he mumbled to himself, taking the vials back and getting to his feet. “You’d better appreciate it, Black,” he said, walking away. The potion would let the man sleep for at least a day without nightmares, Merlin knows he would need it in this place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He twisted his face into a malicious grin as he lifted the Muffliato and joined the auror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to him?” the man asked, looking back to see Black passed out against the bars of his cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just had a little chat about crime and punishment,” Severus crooned, making sure to keep his voice dark and sadistic sounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The auror gulped before hurrying after Severus as they walked out of Azkaban. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll get you out as soon as I can, Black, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought as the boat once more led them away from the mist shrouded tower, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I swear it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus stormed into Azkaban, barely lifting his wand for recognition for the auror on duty. He was on a warpath as he stormed up all the steps, even the dementors gliding out of his way. Without a word, he cast a Muffliato as he caught sight of his prey. “Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>godson</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he started, shocking Black awake from his stupor and causing him to look up in shock, “is making my job infinitely harder than it has to be. And I’m holding you accountable, you mangy mutt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you on about, Sev-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that!” he snapped. “Do you know what I’ve had to deal with all year? Rule-breaking, dragons, a troll, and the bloody Dark Lord on top of it all!” Severus was pacing now, his movements agitated as he unloaded a year’s worth of stress onto the poor unsuspecting man in the prison cell in front of him. “Harry is trying to get himself killed. He not only broke a million rules this year, but he dragged his two friends in along with him. And not just that! No, no, he had to go into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>forbidden corridor</span>
  </em>
  <span> and face a trap meant for the Dark Lord. Not children! Do you have any idea what I’ve been dealing with? I’m about to- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop laughing</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black was almost crying on the ground with hysterical laughter. “Sorry,” he snorted, clearly not sorry at all as he tried to regain himself, “sorry, it’s just is been Merlin knows how many years-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two, don’t be a drama queen, Black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-since you’ve visited me, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what you’ve come to tell me? Yell at me about something my godson, who I haven’t seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>since he was one</span>
  </em>
  <span>, did, and then rebuke me for laughing. Right, right. You’re absolutely right. I must not have my head on straight.” Black barked a loud guffaw even as Severus glared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear,” he spat, “that he must have somehow inherited a combination of your recklessness and Potter’s audacity to flounce the rules about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has?” Black chortled, once again leaning against the bars. The chill of Azkaban had lessened thanks to the laugh he’d had. His cheeks felt warm and rosy, even if they were still pale as ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s absolutely clueless in class-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t even punished like he should be for breaking the rules! Minerva put him on the bloody quidditch team just because your lot lost their best seeker a year ago! How is that not going to teach him that he can’t just do as he pleases? And then that woman sends him into the Forbidden Forest with </span>
  <em>
    <span>my godson</span>
  </em>
  <span> because they were out late at night. Honestly, that woman has lost her mind. She must be spending too much time with Dumbledore, who has clearly dropped the last of his marbles considering he left </span>
  <em>
    <span>with the Dark Lord still in the castle!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius listened with avid interest, even as a dark look crossed his face at the mention of Voldemort being in the same building as his godson. He quickly dismissed it and interrupted the other man’s rant. “Tell me more,” he begged, “anything you can. Harry’s on the quidditch team? Is he a chaser, like-” he choked, “like James? Has he made any friends? How is he in his other classes? Is he healthy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape glared at him. “Is that all you listened to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus,” Sirius’s voice was deadly quiet, causing him to snap his mouth shut and swallow, “I have had no contact with anyone but you since being put in here. I should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>raising </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry for Merlin’s sake. If I can’t be a part of his life, I damn well have to learn what I can about it for when I get out of this hellhole.” He forced away the nagging voice in the back of his mind that whispered how he already had a way to get out, but didn’t deserve to--not after what he did to James, or Harry and Lily. “So, I’ll repeat myself once more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me about my godson</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape grew quiet before sighing. “At this rate I’ll be here for hours. Fine.” He crossed his arms. “I’ll keep this as brief as I can while still giving you as much detail as I can. Is that amiable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape began to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your godson,” Snape practically growled as he approached Sirius’s cell--for the third time since he’d been in Azkaban--a look of absolute fury on his face, “has the brain cells and self-preservation instinct of a goldfish. And even then I might be overestimating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snorted, sitting up weakly, his limbs shaking from lack of energy as he scooted himself against his bars once more. These visits had kept him going despite the draining and horrifying experience of being in Azkaban. Being innocent and able to transform into Padfoot might have kept him alive and sane, but without these… Sirius wasn’t certain he’d have been able to keep himself pieced together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d already forgotten half of the life he’d spent with the Marauders. He couldn’t remember what James’s and Lily’s wedding was like. He couldn’t remember what it felt like to ride on a broom or his motorbike. He couldn’t remember nights spent out on adventures in the moonlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, he couldn’t remember Remus’s face very well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he had was Harry and Snape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he do now?” he asked hoarsely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He flew a car to Hogwarts and crashed into the Whomping Willow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loud guffaw that ripped from his chest hurt just as much as it brought warmth into his body. His ribs seemed to crack and break into brittle pieces as his lungs gasped for air as he croaked out laugh after laugh. Thankfully, the sound of it was drowned out by the screams around them and the auror down the hall didn’t notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s made friends with Arthur Weasley’s kid. The man apparently got away with keeping a flying car that had been enchanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they flew it into the Willow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape scowled and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius let out another set of hollow chuckles. “I bet Sprout wasn’t happy with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh she was fine with it. That farce Lockhart has been bothering her about how best to treat it, but that’s beside the point! Your godson flew into the Whomping Willow,” Snape hissed. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could have been there to see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would have encouraged him,” the professor remarked bitterly, crossing his arms. “You and Potter were just as bad. Self-preservation of a gnat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably. But Remus would have told us no,” Sirius snorted, a wave of melancholy folding over him. “Have you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lupin’s location is still unknown to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prisoner sighed, grey eyes dimming as they fell upon the floor. Merlin, he hoped Remus was alright. The last conversation they’d had was a fight and… it was Sirius’s fault. Why had he said those things? And Harry… Did Harry even know about him? What had everyone told him about his imprisoned godfather? Did he think he was a criminal like the rest? Was he in contact with Moony and keeping the man from drowning himself in misery?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were fingers in front of his face as he came back to himself. Snape looked at him, face twisted into a simile of concern as he snapped at him. “You back with me now, Black?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he apologized, “got lost in my thoughts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get lost walking up your own arse next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled hollowly. “Probably… Severus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did… Did I ever apologize for all the horrible things we did to you?” Sirius asked numbly. “I- I can’t remember. We were horrible to you and I- It keeps replaying in my head and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Lupin apologized profusely when we were in our seventh year,” the man interrupted, “It was annoying. You even went after Mulciber and Yaxley for me to try and make up your debt. Which you still have by the way. I can think of at least four other incidents you still owe me for and there are probably more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius let out a relieved sigh. “That’s… That’s good. And I’ll pay you back. Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear it as Snape rolled his eyes. “Worry about getting yourself out of here first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Sirius choked, “I don’t think I’m getting out of here, Snape. I’m… I’m going to die here, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This riled the other man up, and Sirius found himself cradling his cheek where the man had slapped him. “Don’t talk like that, Black,” Snape hissed, glaring at him with a fire in his dark eyes. “You are so infuriatingly stubborn that it drives me up the wall with your bloody optimism. Don’t let that be the thing that Azkaban takes from you. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>innocent </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I am getting you </span>
  <em>
    <span>out </span>
  </em>
  <span>of here. Are you doubting my capabilities and resources?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius went quiet. He let out a sob. “I’m not… I’m not… I shouldn’t have- Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape huffed and got back to his feet, crossing his arms. “Good. I may be stuck where I am now, but I am doing my best. You will get a trial and then Pettigrew will be exposed. Then you and your wolf can raise that brainless idiot and make something of him so I don’t have to deal with his dunderheadedness. Who knows, maybe Lupin can knock some common sense into the both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence between the both of them as tears streamed down Sirius’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Snape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me, I’m only doing this so you can owe me even more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius let out a hoarse laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Get me out of here and let me have Remus and Harry and I’ll be your indentured servant forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll plan on it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>